


alone, together

by Prozaco



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Patroclus, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 帕特罗克洛斯找到了阿喀琉斯的藏身处。
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	alone, together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hyacinths and stolen fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589367) by [wren_rw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_rw/pseuds/wren_rw). 



> 原作者注：本文发生在《阿喀琉斯之歌》第十二章结尾处，在帕特罗克洛斯在斯库洛斯岛发现伪装成得伊达弥亚的其中一个姑娘之后。

当阿喀琉斯领他走进吕科墨德斯国王许诺的客房时，帕特罗克洛斯还在恍惚中梦游似地走着。胸腔内容物被激动的情绪搅动着，风信子和檀香—— _阿喀琉斯_ 的气息让他感到一阵微醺。这股气味一从他们在迈锡尼的床单上褪去，他就已经开始害怕自己再也无法呼吸到了。

他们的脚步声在石廊里被奇怪地放大了，回声传响，听起来像是有人在跟踪。帕特罗克洛斯偷偷回头看了一眼——但他们身后唯一的动静是炬中火光映在墙上的舞动。可这一认知并没有缓解他急促的心跳。

阿喀琉斯不在时，一只躁动不安的爪子探入帕特罗克洛斯胸中抓挠着，久久不愿留他以清净。只要一想起忒提斯来访的情景——她的利爪笼在阿喀琉斯头顶，她的眼睛里汹涌的黑暗——他就再次被突如其来的逃跑冲动所打动。

然后，阿喀琉斯的手背——不经意地，哦，是刻意地——蹭着他的手背。在这抚摸的召唤下，他一下子回过神来，像一个走失的灵魂找回了自己的躯壳。

站在阿喀琉斯的身边发愁就像在日光下重温昨夜的噩梦。在他温暖光芒的笼罩下，一切都显得不足为惧了。

既然已经一路找到了阿喀琉斯身边，他又能跑到哪里去呢？在历经千辛万苦，与众神意志背道而驰的情况下——他们终于重聚——那还有什么可害怕的呢?

帕特罗克洛斯将他们的十指紧扣，感觉像把一根桅杆绑在了岸上。

如果不是因为从窗外透进来的月亮，客房也会和宫廷的其他地方一样朴素而乏味。皎洁的月光让简陋的布置显得不拘一格①，将最黑暗的角落也投射成了优雅。

也许那不是因为月亮，而是因为阿喀琉斯的存在——他的辉煌可以将美感投射到周围的所有事物上，就像宝石切面上的耀目晶光。

“没人会来打扰我们。吕科墨德斯允诺过我们至少一夜的隐私。”

帕特罗克洛斯转过身来，发现阿喀琉斯已经在注视着他，那对明眸在阴影中隐约发亮。他突然想起了他们在佩利翁山上共度的第一个夜晚，阿喀琉斯的声音中带有某种独特的张力。 _在这里她看不到我们_ 。一如既往地，他全身上下都在为迎接这不被外界干扰的独处时光而发疼。

“好。”

门一关上，阿喀琉斯就向他扑来。顿时，忒提斯在他心中埋下的沸腾焦虑得到了安抚，仿佛阿喀琉斯贴在他唇上的嘴是能够抚平创伤的膏药。帕特罗克洛斯很清楚对方四肢间蕴藏的力量，在他怀里却显得那么脆弱——就像木管乐器的簧片一样。多么可笑的想法——他可是所向披靡的 _希腊第一勇士_ ②——但帕特洛克罗斯发现自己还是像捧着某件易碎品似的，如履薄冰。

当帕特罗克洛斯从阿喀琉斯的肺里抽出空气时，他想到了普罗米修斯——他从众神那里偷来火种，要将人类从冰封的折磨中解放。他想知道阿喀琉斯是从哪里得到的火——那让他在他触摸下如沐春风的火，那让他在远离他时寒凉透骨的火。就像人类一样，他确信如果没有阿喀琉斯的火，他也会被活活冻死。

“我不敢相信你竟然在这儿。”

阿喀琉斯的话语随着一呼一吸吹在他的嘴唇上，一如西风将春日送进希腊的花园。帕特罗克洛斯欣喜地发现阿喀琉斯的脸颊已经红成了玫瑰色，深邃的瞳孔也扩大了。

“你知道我一定会来的。”

阿喀琉斯没有通过语言，而是让他们的双唇再次相聚而充分表达了他的回答。

当他们分开的时候，阿喀琉斯眼里闪过一丝野蛮的凶光——以后帕特罗克洛斯会认出这属于战斗后胜利的光芒。 "我的母亲是个妄想介入我们之间的白痴。"

“阿喀琉斯。”这是他印象中第一次那么尖锐地念出这个名字。“对众神恶言相向是不宜的。”

阿喀琉斯没有道歉。但他缄默了，对上帕特罗克洛斯的目光中流露出些许忏悔——不难从其中的紧张和他双肩线条的僵硬看出。 _切勿蔑视命运。_

“好了嘛，帕特罗克洛斯。别摆出那副脸。”他用拇指抚平爱人额间的沟壑，动作像捏粘土一般轻柔。“我这辈子在你脸上看到的恐惧已经够多了。”

他尽力了，但紧张的情绪还是如流水般从帕特罗克洛斯的指缝中溜走了。他很疲惫，对他们的重逢又满怀欣慰，怎么可能一直对阿喀琉斯保持不满呢？他牵出一个假意的笑容，试图让自己轻松些。“这副脸不好吗？”

“你哪副脸都好看。”不出意料，阿喀琉斯郑重其事地回答道。他抵在帕特罗克洛斯眉心的拇指顺着鼻梁滑向了脸颊，他聪慧的双眼随之迁移。"不过……你有几个表情我更喜欢。"

帕特罗克洛斯能准确地指出在他的表情从懊悔转变为不屑的那一刻，眼角燃起了邪恶的光芒。那表情熟悉到足以激起他胃里的顽固低热。即使是在他最坚强的时候，那表情也足以让两人立马滚到床单上。而那天夜里，帕特罗克洛斯还远远未到他最坚强的时刻。

他咽了一口唾沫。“比如？”

阿喀琉斯甜甜地哼了一声，后退半步，仿佛要为他的爱人深思熟虑一番。帕特罗克洛斯的双手也跟着有了自己的想法——经过几个月的分离，两人间的咫尺之遥也感觉像隔着一片汪洋。

小心翼翼地、目标明确地，阿喀琉斯灵活的手指解开了包住他那头金发的布。

不知怎的，在今晚的混乱中，帕特罗克洛斯没有注意到得伊达弥亚是如何给阿喀琉斯设计发型的。巧妙而妩媚的卷发滑落——这完全不符合一个战士的身份——在他的肩膀上柔顺地跳动着。他嘴里突然一阵干燥。

他彻底惊呆了，几乎忘记了他们的话题——直到阿喀琉斯亲吻了他的斜方肌。

"嗯……比如我这样做的时候，你的表情……" 阿喀琉斯以专业的精确度找到了他脖子上最敏感的肌腱，喀戎在解剖学方面的教育派上了用场。帕特罗克洛斯被他嘴里的热情的温度击得哑口无言——一丝不苟而锲而不舍，这很阿喀琉斯。当阿喀琉斯起身看到他的脸颊被红晕所征服时，得意洋洋得像收到了最高的赞美。"这一个真可爱。"

“还有……”帕特罗克洛斯只能一边喘息又一边躲避，这次阿喀琉斯用牙齿叼起了那片肌肉。“当我这样做的时候……”话语间他玩味地继续轻啃着，像只调皮的小猫咬着一段绳子。当帕特罗克洛斯猛地扯住对方时，他感觉阿喀琉斯的笑意刺进了他的皮肤。“这是我最爱的一个表情。”

他的手指揪住阿喀琉斯的裙装肩头，在推开对方的折磨还是拉近以拥抱更多之间进退两难。仿佛此刻他就是坦塔洛斯——快要渴死了——而他的爱人那悠哉游哉的动作就像吊他头上的酒囊。 "阿喀琉斯。"

听到呼唤他的名字，阿喀琉斯又哼了一声，帕特罗克洛斯顿时明白他是多么恳切地想念他。宽慰和绝望在他心中打响了一场主导权争夺战——无畏的角斗士对阵饥肠辘辘的群狮。如果不是阿喀琉斯紧贴着他皮肤的嘴唇，他早就溺毙在这一切的重压之下了。

“然后是……”每一个吻都使帕特罗克洛斯更彻底地回到现实中来，使他锚定在眼前牢靠的安全之上。阿喀琉斯将束腰外衣从他的肩上推开，袒露出他的胸膛，用嘴唇的一次次按压来点缀每一个音节。“你做的这副表情，当我——”有那么一瞬间的心惊肉跳，帕特罗克洛斯以为阿喀琉斯的手在往他腰部以下深入——“ _这样——_ ”

然后阿喀琉斯突然偏离方向，手伸他臀部上方的一处敏感肌肉，捏了一下。帕特罗克洛斯大叫一声，愤愤不平地扭动着身子。"阿喀琉斯！" 这声喊叫比他想象中的还要孩子气，于是他加倍努力地击开阿喀琉斯来犯的手指，以此作为补偿。 _“ άντε γαμήσου !”_ _③_

_年轻的王子听到对方的辱骂反而咯咯直笑，绿色的眼睛喜悦地闪耀着。"哦，相信我，我打算——"_

阿喀琉斯还没来得及说完，帕特罗克洛斯就用嘴堵住了他的。他把阿喀琉斯推到他们的小床上，啜饮着他的笑声。

他们的争吵就此结束了，因为帕特罗克洛斯亲自确保阿喀琉斯在余下的整夜都无暇报复。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> ①原文为“eclectic”，即折衷主义的，在此处指的应该是艺术风格。  
> ②原文为“Aristos Achaion”，即希腊人中最强的战士  
> 原作者注：  
> ③"άντε γαμήσου" 是一句常见的希腊语脏话，翻译过来大概是 "fuck off"（去你的）的意思? 显然？我可以直接用英语，但从希腊英雄嘴里吐出欧洲的脏话会很奇怪。


End file.
